1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intake strainer and more specifically it relates to an intake strainer for a hose for establishing a sufficient water supply to the fire hose from the water holding tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
When fighting fires away from a pressurized source, such as a city water system, it is often necessary for the fire department to transport water to the fire scene using large tanker trucks. The transported water is then dumped into one or more portable holding tanks located at the fire scene, where the water is commonly retrieved by an attending fire engine with a pump. Water enters the Fire Engine Pump via a rigid suction hose having an intake strainer attached to the end of the fire hose. The strainer, generally referred to as a low level strainer, and hose are generally placed over the sidewall of the holding tank to be in contact with the stored water.
The strainers are not optimal for various reasons, such as being awkward to maneuver, and being not supported by the frame such as which permits for a non stable strainer or provides for a strainer putting too much stress on the sidewall of the holding tank. In addition, the strainers can cause whirlpooling of the water which slows a suction of the water into the hose, among having other deficiencies. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved intake strainer for a hose for establishing a sufficient water supply to the fire hose from the water holding tank.